The present invention relates to a data bank apparatus and method for storing and reading out information needed by a user, in a video recording and reproducing system for recording video information on a recording medium and reproducing the recorded video information.
General video recording and reproducing systems, include video cassette recorders camcorder, etc. These video recording and reproducing systems have the basic function for recording video information on a recording medium and reproducing the recorded video information, plus additional functions which increase convenience, for instance, a parental locking function, an automatic rewinding function, a programmable recording function, etc.
With the advance of civilization, a modern person writes and manages birthdays of family members, phone numbers of relatives and acquaintances, schedules, housekeeping lists, a check list for the management of raising children, etc. by recording notes in a notebook. However, notes can be easily lost, since the notes are separately provided according to the frequency in use of the books.